Seperation and Revenge
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: After WWII, America took Japan to rebuild. What no one knew was the other reason. No one knew he wanted revenge on Kiku's twin. The one responsible for Pearl Harbor, the one who forced him to bomb back and hurt his closest friend. Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone~! So this a story I wrote one day in the boredom hole called Church I believe in the theory of Kuro being the dark side of Japan. AND I believe that they are seperate people. This is a story about aKuro's hate towards America. Warning: America is OOC, as in Dark and Sadistic Rated T for slight discription of gore. Hope you enjoy. R&R~!  
>*EDIT* Rating has been changed to Rated M I'm afraid of the Gore being... <strong><em>TOO<em>**descriptive for T.

* * *

><p>"That Bastard…. He… He took my brother away."<p>

The figure pulled, the chains on his wrists digging into his flesh. He gave a small grunt, gritting his teeth together.

"Bastard…"

He didn't know how long he'd been down there, but it had been days. He was sure. His uniform was torn and soiled, his body withering away, no food given to him since he'd been there.

"Fuck. Light where the hell are you?"

The yell echoed off the walls ringing in his ears, showing just how alone he was.

"Light…"

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall he faced.

* * *

><p><em>"Japan!"<em>

_The blonde ran up, hugging the smaller island nation as soon as he saw him. He expected him to pull out of the hug, but smiled slightly as Japan never left._

_Japan stood there, leaning into the other. He flinched as he was touched, but continued to let the other hug him. His black hair was dull, no longer having its usual shine. His eyes, once a bright brown, were dark, more soulless than usual, staring out into nothing. His uniform, once a blind white, dingy._

_"America…San?"_

_America tightened his grip on Japan, tears now at the corner of his eyes._

_"Japan I'm sorry! I can't forgive myself for this. I never wanted to hurt-"_

_The blond nation looked up, staring over Japan's shoulder. His teeth gritted, anger and hate in his eyes as they met the others across the room._

_"You."_

_It was no longer directed towards Japan, America's words were filled with disgust and fury. He let go of Japan, walking up to the person._

_He looked exactly like Japan, but with two distinct differences. His eyes were not brown, but a strange red, and the uniform. Instead of the bright white of the navy that Japan wore, his was black, like the once proud generals of the army use to wear._

_The black dressed twin growled, pulling on the shackles on his wrists as he tried to reach for America, unsuccessful as the officers beside him held him back._

_"How dare you touch my brother! What gives you the right you bastard? After what you did to us!"_

_America glanced nervously at Japan, guilt in his eyes before turning back to the dark one._

_"It was your fault! You made me do this to him!"_

_The dark twin flinched, pulling again on the chains and officers as he reached for the blonde._

_"You! I'll kill you. You've reduced my brother to this!"_

_"Ku…ro?"_

_All movement stopped as Japan pronounced the name, looking up slightly._

_"Light? Tell me you're okay. What did this bastard do to you?"_

_Japan shook his head, stepping towards his brother._

_"Japan don't."_

_He ignored the American, stopping in front of Kuro and placing his unbounded hands over the bounded ones._

_"Brother? Why are you cuffed?"_

_Kuro stared at his younger brother, a slight frown on his lips._

_"It's because of that bastard! The one you call a friend, who did this to you!"_

_Japan tilted his head to the side._

_"I don't… understand."_

_Japan. Come on lets go," the American whispered, placing his hand on Japan's shoulder, pulling him away from Kuro. He smiled as Japan nodded and turned to the officers before saying "Take him to the solitary confinement cell in the prison."_

_Kuro's eyes widened, watching his brother walk away. He growled again, and pulled away running to catch his brother. The guards grabbed his arms in attempt to pull him back, and he kicked at the air, struggling to pull away."_

_"Light! Dammit let me go! Light! Come back, don't let him do this!"_

_Japan turned his head around, a smile on his face, the vacant expression giving him a look of hypnotism._

_"Bye brother."_

_Kuro froze, limping in the guards arms._

_"Light? …. LIGHT!"_

* * *

><p>So this was orginally going to be a one shot, but I decided to turn it into a two-shot. The second chapter will be up soon. Hope you liked it. -goes to emo corner feeling like she's failed the Hetalia fans-...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So, chapter 2 is finally done~! -is announcing form Emo Corner still-  
>Kuro:….. -drags her out- Announce properly Admin.<br>… -clears throat- Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages- AH! -ducks-  
>Kuro: -pulls out a hand gun and shoots- …<br>-scared- AH! O-Okay! So… This is chapter two Kiku 'Light' Honda, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy~! Kuro?  
>Kuro:-sighs- Axis Powers Hetalia and I (because I'm not official but drawn) Belong to Hidekaz-Sama. The conceptIdea belong to her -points to Crystal-  
>And~?<br>Kuro:… Oh right. This story is dedicated to Kiku 'Light' Honda from Facebook, the biggest Japancest fan Crystal and I know. -grins- and because I love feeling Light squirm.  
>… -locks Kuro in a metal box and ships back to Facebook-. Enjoy~! Be warned now, strong gore in this chapter -runs back to Emo Corner-<p>

* * *

><p>Kuro opened his eyes, surprised to find that he had drifted to sleep, not that it was pleasant. His thoughts drifted back to Japan, and immediately he flew into rage.<p>

"DAMMIT LIGHT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

He screamed, cursing Japan over and over again as he saw him walking away. His own brother, leaving him for that bastard.

"We- we were suppose to stay together! You weren't suppose to leave me! Dammit brother! You weren't. YOU FUCKING PROMISED!"

"_Kiku…. That will be your name. You're name and this flowers name."  
><em>

_The small nation held the flower up to the other, his red eyes staring blankly at the other's brown ones.  
><em>

"_Ki….Ku…..Okay. I'm Kiku and you're Kuro."  
><em>

"_Right."  
><em>

_The newly named Kuro nodded, handing over the chrysanthemum flower to his brother. Kiku looked at it softly, touching the petals with care.  
><em>

"_It's our special flower right? Just for you and me?"  
><em>

_Kuro blinked. Just for them? He would like something to share with the other, something that would mean importance to them. He nodded.  
><em>

"_Yes. Our special flower, just for you and me."  
><em>

_Kiku smiled, holding it closely.  
><em>

"_And a promise. We were born together and we're brothers. So we shouldn't let anyone separate us, right?"  
><em>

_The other nodded and kneeled to the ground, picking a flower that was similar to Kiku's. He could help but smile as he stood back up and held his own chrysanthemum.  
><em>

"_No one. We'll stay together forever brother. Promise."  
><em>

"_Promise Kuro."  
><em>

"... LIAR!"_  
><em>

Kuro pulled at the shackles again. What was wrong with him? He'd never been so angry before. Especially at Japan. Even after the humiliating defeats at Iwo Jima and Okinawa, he never hated Japan so much._  
><em>

"Damn Light... You said... You said..."_  
><em>

_"Aishiteru, Kuro! Always."  
><em>

"Aishi-"_  
><em>

The door opened, bright light filling the dark cell. Kuro gave a slight yell, shutting his eyes close as he hid his face in the wall, trying to escape the light that invade his dark world. He heard footsteps enter the room, a low growl of disgust ringing in his ears._  
><em>

"So….. Somehow you're still alive."_  
><em>

Kuro hunched over, refusing to look at the person behind him._  
><em>

"So that's your plan huh bastard? Starve me out till I die?"_  
><em>

He could hear a disturbing growl admit from the other's throat, and pain exploded through his face as it collided with the wall, his nose cartilage pushing up against the other bones as it broke._  
><em>

America's foot connected with the back of Kuro's head at his statement. He pulled away for only a moment before repeating his action, grinning satisfyingly as he hear the snap of Kuro's nose._  
><em>

"Oh no. I have much better plans for you demon."_  
><em>

Kuro gritted his teeth, spitting the blood that pooled in his mouth on the wall. He was sure his jaw had just been dislocated. Still, he wouldn't look at the other, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing his pain. _  
><em>

"I hate you. You bombed my child, dragged me into war, and made me hurt my best friend! You don't deserve to live, you pathetic piece of shit."_  
><em>

"Ha! Feelings mutual bastard. Though, I hate you for different reasons."_  
><em>

Kuro bit his lip, trying hard to keep the tears of pain from falling. He wouldn't show his weakness in front of the other. _  
><em>

Dammit, why wouldn't the bastard just leave him already? Leave him alone in his pain and misery._  
><em>

It was silent... Way too silent. What was he doing? Kuro had opened his mouth ready to speak. Instead, his eyes widened, something between a gasp and a scream that he couldn't finish escaping him. _  
><em>

The blade had easily pushed its way through the Asian's body, producing out the other side and hitting the wall. _  
><em>

The young nation's lips curled into a sadistic grin, tightly holding the hilt of the Katana. He'd make him feel pain. Pain as worse as the bombings._  
><em>

Re adjusting his grip, America held the handle in both hands now, forcing his weight on it as he pushed down. It shouldn't have been possible, having to go through all those bones, but he'd do it. He'd produce the strength to destroy Kuro's body._  
><em>

Screams were escaping the Asian's lips now, pain exploding as his vitals were cut through, his bones snapping, displacing, and piercing him as the sword slowly and antagonizing made its way from his shoulder to his chest, his waist._  
><em>

"FUCK STOP IT DAMMIT STOP!"_  
><em>

He was shaking, tugging at the chains, trying anyway possible to get away, to stop the pain. _  
><em>

The screams and pleas were answered only with laughter. America pushed harder, now cutting through the stomach and other organs. His grip was starting to slip, the blood flowing down the blade and hilt. Still he held on. He began twisting the blade, persistent to create the most damage he could against the other. _  
><em>

'Almost... I'm almost...'_  
><em>

The loudest scream echoed off the walls and in the pair's ears. It seemed to be the yells of many men, though it was only from the Asian chained to the wall. The pain in Kuro doubled, the flesh of his side being ripped. Not just any flesh. The burned flesh, the raw wound that had appeared when the first atomic bomb had fallen, fallen on Hiroshima. _  
><em>

America stood happily behind him, heaving. He threw the sword away, and pushed his bangs out of his face, blood smearing across them. No one be able to hurt America and get away with it.

"You pathetic bastard."

"L-Light! Light….."

Kuro couldn't manage to say anything else, his mouth filling with blood so often, his eyesight growing blurry. He could feel his broken ribs and sternum piercing his insides. He could feel the corrosive acid of his stomach seeping through his body, making him flinch in pain. He insides seemed to be trying to push themselves out through his wounds and his blood flowed out at a dangerously fast pace.

"Shut up! He's not coming. He doesn't care. He hates you, hates what you did to him."

'Ile…. Ile…"

He was losing his grip on reality, his breaths now short and gasped, his torn heart beating less and less.

'Ile… He cares… He'll get me…'

"Keep your happy memories close. They'll be the last of Japan you'll ever see."

The room was plunged back into darkness, the only noise being a dripping sound and gasps.  
>"Dammit… Y-you…"<p>

Kuro coughed violently, the wall splattered with more blood.

"S-shit…"

He collapsed against the blood stained wall, weak, tired. His eyes felt heavily, slipping closed.

'I'll get… My Light back… and my… Revenge America…'

* * *

><p>For sixty years, Japan waited hopeful for his brother to return. America had convinced him that Kuro had been released after six years. Nothing but a giant lie. Kuro remained in that cell, living in his own blood, feeling the pain of his body healing itself, his stomach always empty. The loyal imperialist would not allow him to die, and neither would a brother's hope of a promise made so long ago. Eventually, America released Kuro, who seemed to no longer be a threat, and the broken brother returned home, hellbent on destroying America.<p>

I now want to write a coming home fic~! -runs off for paper and pen-  
>Kuro:…. -leaves-<p>

Reviews are love~!


End file.
